From Zero
by CrossFaded
Summary: 4000 years ago, an invasion from Halkegenia took away whatever that was Academia. 4000 years later, the people of Academia will rise up and take it all back. A boy from another world named Kamijou Touma who has been summoned by a certain 'Zero' inadvertently gets thrown into this chaos. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Save me._

Louise found herself inside a black space.

Who is that? Where am I anyway?

Her surroundings faded into a forest.

Mages wielding their wands were casting spells against another race who were wielding strange contraptions in their hands which Louise couldn't figure out what.

Before they had a chance to use that contraption, the mages had already killed all of them through a fire hurricane almost as huge as a castle tower, burning the surrounding trees into ashes as well.

Are all the mages here Square class mages?! Th-That's incredible!

"At this rate, Academia will soon be ours." A mage chuckled as they moved on towards the chaos in front of them.

Louise realized that the strange contraption in question were something known as guns. But it was something that existed only 4000 years ago before the fall of Academia.

Tanks could be seen firing rounds from their large cannons which shook the ground.

The mages brought up a shimmering, translucent blue barrier which protected them from the impact, and the other mages from a distance conjured geysers which flipped them upside down like pancakes, unable to move anymore.

Just like in the textbooks, Academia suffered a crushing defeat when Halkegenia invaded them to expand their land further.

Have I been mysteriously transported back in time 3000 years ago?

Before Louise had time to figure this out, an earthquake knocked her to the ground. She got up and leaped behind a tree for cover.

She had almost forgotten she was in the middle of a war, though a rather one-sided war.

_Help!_

It was the same voice from before, and louder as well.

How I can help you if I don't even know where you are? And where am I anyway?

Right after Louise closed her eyes, lying in her soft, luxurious bed, she found herself here.

What should I do?

The only option was to hide behind the tree and wait.

Peeking behind the tree, Louise spotted an unconscious blonde-haired girl being dragged away by the mages. Her most defining feature was her melon-sized chest almost as large as her annoying classmate Kirche.

"He-Help me..."

Louise swerved behind to see an injured man from Academia dragging himself close to her.

Instinctively, she took out her wand from her skirt.

I'm in my uniform?

She fell asleep wearing pyjamas, but her attire was different now.

White uniform, grey skirt, and even her black cape. Just like her attire in school.

Just when she wanted to cast a healing spell, Louise stopped herself.

But I'm a 'Zero'. None of my magic has never worked before.

She clutched her wand, already high up in the air, struggling with a decision.

The explosion caused by her spell failing could kill this guy. But at the same time, he would die anyway if treatment wasn't given in time.

Ahh! To hell with that! I'll prove to myself once and for all that I'm not a 'Zero'!

Louise muttered the spell and waved her wand a few times before swinging it towards the dying man.

An explosion occurred.

Her world went black when Louise saw the man blown into pieces.

* * *

Louise blinked.

Eh?

She turned to her left and squinted her eyes to the bright sunlight streaming through the window.

Back in her familiar and comfortable bed. Back in her pink pjyamas. Away from the horror moments ago.

It was all just a dream.

Louise shrugged her shoulders, and took out a set of uniform from her cabinet.

Yesterday is over, and today will be a new day.

After putting on her uniform, Louise stepped out of her room, chest sticking forward with a confident smile like what how a noble should be.

"Oh hey, it's Louise The Zero."

"Morning, Zero."

"If it isn't the Zero again."

She found her confidence shrinking faster than ice placed on running water.

The dream made it worse. Her spell actually killed somebody because she couldn't cast a healing spell properly. It may have been just a dream, but the fact that she never succeeded in casting one spell properly remained the same.

Zero, Zero, Zero. I'm so sick of it.

After climbing the winding staircase, Louise reached the classroom, ready for her first lesson.

Today is the day where I will stop being a Zero.

She took a seat near the top row, and took out her notes, studying them with great focus. Sometimes, Louise wondered if it's really because she wasn't cut out for magic at all. No matter how hard she tried understanding and chanting the incarnations properly, the spell would still end up as a failure.

But I'm a noble, not a commoner! I definitely can cast magic. I just need more effort... that's all.

Especially as a noble from the illustrious Vallerie family, it is especially disgraceful for Louise to be that pathetic compared to a struggling mage who could at least get one spell right.

Students poured into the classroom, and soon the rows were all filled.

A plump teacher in a purple robe stepped inside, and smiled.

"Good morning students. I'm Miss Chevreuse. My Runic name is 'Red Clay' and I'll be teaching Earth magic for the year."

A blonde-haired boy with a rose in one hand emphasising his naccrastic aura stood up and bowed.

"Good morning. I'm Guiche De Gramont. My Runic name is 'The Bronze' and I happen to be of the same element as you. Pleased to meet you."

Chevreuse nodded, "Oh, if it isn't the Gramont family. Pleased to meet you as well."

She waved her wand, and a few pebbles materalized on the desk beside her.

"Now then, let's begin the lesson. Mr Guiche. Do you still remember the four great elements of magic?"

Guiche did a dramatic cough, "Of course. It's Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth."

"That's right. Together with the lost element known as Void, we have five elements in total."

Kirche, a red-haired, busty, tanned girl whispered to a boy beside him.

"Isn't it amazing how the people in Academia now still insist that there is 118 elements in the world when there is really only five. Apparently, gold is considered as an element to them as well. All of them are lunatics. No wonder they get treated even worse than a commoner."

Chevreuse pointed to the pebbles with her wand.

"Class, remember that the basics to Earth magic is transmutation. While all of you have went through this during your first year, but it is important for us to review it again."

Twirling the wand, she muttered an incarnation and the pebble glowed bright yellow and shook strongly.

The shaking stopped, and the pebbles turned into sparkling metal resembling gold.

Kirche leaned forward, amazed. "I-Is that gold?!"

"Unfortunately not. It's only brass." Chevreuse sighed, "Only Square-class mages can do that. I'm only... a Triangle mage."

Mages in Halkegenia were ranked based on elemental stacking when casting a spell. For example, a Dot-class mage can only stack one element, a Line-class at two elements, a Triangle-class at three elements and the highest, Square-class at four elements.

Stacking an element upon itself makes the spell stronger while stacking different elements gives more flexibility to the spell.

Louise was a Zero-class mage. Unable to stack even one element. A level reserved for her because she was the only noble alive who couldn't stack even one element.

"You, you over there. Miss Vallerie is it?"

A voice broke Louise's focus. She looked up from her notes. It was Miss Chevreuse.

"Yes madam?"

Chevreuse twirled her wand, and a few more pebbles materialized.

"How about you come down and change these pebbles into a metal of your choice?"

"Eh?"

This elicited a huge response from the class.

"Please find another person other than the Zero!"

"You'll endanger the whole class if you choose her!"

"Why is that so?" Chevreuse said. "I know that Miss Valliere isnt the best, but she has always been putting in the effort to improve. One will not improve if one is afraid to make mistakes."

Louise stood up, "I'll do it! Please let me do it!"

"Don't do it! You know what's going to happen! Please! " Kirche said.

"Just be quiet, okay?" Louise said while walking down the stairs.

Kirche clicked her tongue in annoyance. How can she still be so arrogant at this point in time?

"Miss Chevreuse. Please reconsider! Louise is dangerous!" Kirche said.

The class echoed in agreement.

Chevreuse slightly shook her head and chuckled. "Don't be silly class. How can casting a simple transmutation spell be dangerous?"

"Miss Chevreuse. I can't focus with all the noise." Louise said, with her wand prepared.

Kirche pushed down her urge to send a few fireballs in Louise's direction.

The class kept quiet as they watched in fear.

Tabitha, a blue-haired bespectacled girl wielding a staff left the classroom. Whatever that is about to happen isn't going to be pretty.

Louise raised up her wand.

Right. I can do this.

Today shall be the day where Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere is no longer called Louise The Zero.**  
**

"In. Ran. Yen."

The pebbles glowed brightly and shook. Just like before when Chevreuse casted her own transmutation spell. A good sign.

Please!

Louise prayed with all her might.

The pebbles exploded.

Louise and Chevreuse received the impact head on and got blown away towards the left and right respectively. The desk turned into scrap wood, and all the windows shattered.

Chevreuse laid unconscious on the ground. From the occasional twitching, she was still at least alive.

The students got up from their cover under the desk.

"See what I mean! Your success rate is always zero!" Kirche said.

Louise took out a hankerchief, rubbing the side of her head. "It was just a little mistake, that's all."

Beneath her calm appearance, she felt immense shame while looking at an unconscious Chevreuse.

* * *

Tristain's Academy of Magic.

An world-class academy throughout Halkegenia. As a result, many powerful and rich families chose to send their children to study magic here in Tristain instead of Albion or Gallia.

This was the academy where Louise studied in.

As she stood in a lush, green plain with a group of students, Louise started doubting if she was still worthy enough to be in this academy.

If I screw this up, I'll definitely be expelled.

For Louise who has never succeeded in getting a spell right, the threat of failing the 'Summon Familiar' spell became very real to her.

The Springtime Familiar Summoning was a sacred rite which enables one to advance to the appropriate courses for that element. If she could not clear that rite of passage, she could not advance to her second year lessons, and so, expelled.

Kirche tapped Louise from behind.

"Oh~ I wonder what will our beloved Zero summon."

Louise shrugged her hand away and folded her arms. "Isn't it obvious, definitely something better than yours."

Kirche placed a hand near her mouth, pretending to be in shock.

"Oh my. I can't wait to see what you'll summon."

A student called out for Kirche. It was her turn.

Louise thought as she watched Kirche preparing to summon her familiar.

That bitch will probably summon a tiny fire-breathing snake. Nothing to be worried about. Even I can summon something better than that.

It was an impressive looking red salamander. A bright flame burnt from the tip of its tail and it sometimes breathed out small puff of smoke.

Kirche strutted towards Louise with her salamander following behind.

"Well Louise. Can you beat that?"

"O-Of course I can! I'll summon something even more better than everyone else! Just you watch!"

"Miss Valliere. It's your turn now." Colbert said.

Colbert was a bald, middle-aged man who happened to be the supervising teacher for the summoning ritual.

Louise clutched her hands, shocked.

So fast?! I haven't even had time to prepare myself!

"Good luck. You'll definitely need it."

Kirche let out a loud chuckle.

Louise took quick steps towards the centre of the crowd where everyone was watching her.

In one swift movement, she took out her wand.

Will I end up as the first noble in history who failed to summon a familiar.

Louise closed her eyes.

Please Great Founder Brimir. Please at least let me succeed in this spell.

Having confidence that her founder had given his blessings through her prayer, Louise opened her eyes, wand lifted, and she started chanting.

"Somewhere in this world, my wise, divine and beautiful servant. Heed my call as I summon you into this world!"

The impact of the explosion created a small tremor, knocking down some of the students. Thick smoke filled the area.

Did she succeed in becoming the first noble to fail the 'Summon Familiar' spell?

I'm definitely going to get expelled.

Just when all hope was lost, something could be seen lying on the ground when the smoke cleared.

"I-Is that my familiar...?"

Louise blinked.

It was a human.

Specifically, a boy with spiky, black hair wearing a white uniform top and black pants.

"Did Louise The Zero just summon a commoner?"

"I don't think he's a commoner. His clothing is strange... but where have I seen that type of clothing before?"

Students started murmuring about the mysterious familiar whom Louise summoned.

And then it dawned upon them what Louise had just summoned.

Colbert said, "Miss Valliere. Your familiar seems to be a boy from Academia 3000 years ago."

Everyone burst into laughter.

"As expected of Louise The Zero!"

"You've certainly exceeded our expectations."

In the textbooks, about 4000 years ago Academia was a continent who relied on roundabout and inefficient methods to get things done. The people were lunatics who constantly spouted incomprehensible things broadly referred to as Science.

Worse, they were not capable of magic like commoners, and their so-called weapons, while not entirely useless, a Square-class defensive magic barrier could defend against almost anything from them.

Halkegenia only took two months to conquer all of Academia.

Louise had just summoned a familiar who was a lunatic and most importantly, weak.

The black, spiky haired boy regained conscious and slowly sat up.

"Wh-Where am I?"

There was no doubt. This boy was speaking in a language unique to the people in Academia.

"Well then, please continue with the ceremony, Miss Valliere." Colbert urged.

"Please let me have another try in summoning the familiar!"

"You know that's not possible. A mage can only summon one familiar, and complete the ritual. While it may be strange that you summoned an Academian 3000 years from the past, but the rules remain the same."

"But... he's an Academian! He's not even a commoner!"

"No buts Miss Valliere. Academian or commoner, he's going to be your familiar."

Louise moved towards the boy with a bright red blush on her face.

"B-Be honored that a noble is doing this for you. Normally, you'd go your whole life without a noble doing this to you."

She closed her eyes and waved her wand.

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Vallière," she declared. "Pentagon of the Five Elemental powers, bless this humble being and make him my familiar."

The black, spiky-haired boy named Kamijou Touma paid no notice to his surroundings.

He was supposed to be dead.

So why was he here in such a weird setting?

Am I in Heaven or Hell?

Louise leaned forward and kissed Touma on his lip.

Perhaps a random girl kissing you out of nowhere could be considered as Heaven.

And then the searing pain consuming your body afterwards as Hell.

Unfamiliar letters were forming on his right hand. A bright flash signified the end, and the pain rapidly dissipated.

Touma leaped up, looking at the weird pink-haired girl who kissed him out of nowhere just moments ago.

"Who are you?! Why am I here? Is this Heaven, Hell or some underworld which I have no idea what?"

"Ugh. I can't speak Academia at all."

Louise waved her wand again to cast a translation spell.

Surprisingly, there was no explosion. The rune carving on Touma's right hand glowed, and he started speaking in a language comprehensible to Louise.

"Answer me. Hello? Who are you?"

"I'm your master." Louise said.

"What is this nonsense all of a sudden?"

"The rune marking on your right hand represents the contract we've made. I'm now your master, and you're my familiar."

Touma looked at his right hand. There was a rune marking on it.

"So there was a price to pay for that kiss. Hey, you were the one who kissed me all of a sudden! I didn't choose to be your familiar!"

From what little Touma knew about familiar, it definitely meant something related to slavery in this context.

"I didn't choose to be your master as well! Why would I want a pathetic Academian from 3000 years ago from the past like you as my familiar?"

"What Academian? What 4000 years ago? I don't understand anything at all!"

"Did you lose your memory as well? You're so troublesome. I thought you might just be a tiny bit useful with your history knowledge 4000 years ago." Louise said.

Just as Colbert noted how strange the rune markings on Touma's right hand were, a maid from a distance had also noticed that. What caught her attention more was his clothing.

"I never thought that I would be able to do my job as a scout here." The maid muttered.

Nothing special had been going on since the first day she infiltrated this academy until today.

She would transmit the information to her leader, and wait for further orders.

We will reclaim everything that's ours.

The boy might just be the key to that purpose.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just a concept which I just felt that it'd be a waste not to at least put it down into paper... no, e-paper. May or may not update. We'll see how things go.

If you're wondering, this is a Kamijou Touma who got his Imagine Breaker after he entered the portal. So before that, he's truly just an ordinary high-school boy. There. No fucked up debates about Imagine Breaker negating the portal.

If you have anything to comment or questions, just leave them in the review box below.

I haven't written in a long time, so the quality might suck.

Hope you liked it.

See you.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're late."

Touma, who bit a slice of bread in place with his mouth, grabbed his childhood friend's hand, attempting to drag her to match his speed. She was walking too slowly.

"Why bother? We're already late. Let's just walk there."

His childhood friend who was Shokuhou Misaki yawned as she continued her leisure walk down the sloping road.

"We might as well not go to school." Touma said.

"Great idea! Let's go to the arcades instead."

Despite being warned several times by the school, Misaki insisted on her blonde hair. Also, her skirt was shorter than what the school allowed. Also, her results was one of the lousiest in school. In short, probably the worst student alive in her high school.

With her angelic looks, and a devilish figure accentuated by her large chest, one would call her a bimbo.

Touma stuffed the slice of bread inside his mouth, gave it a few quick chews and swallowed it down.

"Have you finished your homework yet?"

Misaki tapped a finger to her chin, pretending to be in deep concentration.

"What is this homework you speak of? Is it a title of the latest game?"

Touma slumped his shoulders and sighed, "Forget it. Why do I even bother asking."

"Are you free today? We can go out and... do whatever that's fun." Misaki said.

"We have a test this week. You're not going to study for it as usual, am I right?"

Misaki grinned, "So clever. Why bother if you're going to fail anyway? You always fail your tests anyway."

"I just didn't have time to study."

She folded her arms. "Oh please. This isn't Academy City where you have to save random girls because of your misfortune. Just admit you could make time for studying if only you weren't addicted to that shit RPG game. Because of that game, you always ignore my phone calls."

"I'm actually a misfortunate boy in reality. Having you as my childhood friend is enough proof."

Every morning, it would Touma's responsibility to wake Misaki up. The effort involved was comparable to waking Sleeping Beauty up without kissing her.

He did try kissing her to see if she would wake up. At first, it worked... at the cost of suffering physical abuse. But at least she was awake.

Recently, when Touma tried using this method because he was tired, Misaki seemed eager for more. Her physical abuse stopped as well.

Something felt amiss with her. He just couldn't put his finger to it.

Making breakfast for her was his responsibility. If he didn't make one for Misaki, she would skip breakfast. Touma didn't want Misaki to lead such an unhealthy life.

If it wasn't for fear of gossips, Touma would've just moved into Misaki's house and take care of her.

Her mother passed away, and her father was always too busy with work.

Maybe she would have been a different person if her family wasn't that screwed up.

The both reached the entrance of their school.

* * *

It was cold inside the principal's office.

But the atmosphere between Misaki and the principal was colder.

"This is the sixth time I'm warning you. Dye your hair black, and change your skirt. If you still refuse to listen, I have no choice but to expel you."

"Expel me? Whatever. It's not like you never cared about me anyway." Misaki said.

"I know it's been hard on you since your mother died, but could you stop being so rebellious?"

Misaki intensified her glare on the principal. "Says the father who's always not at home. I considered you as dead as well."

He sighed, "I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you... but I'm busy with work, and if I don't work, who's going to earn money for you?"

"Work. Work Work. Do you care more about work, or your own daughter?"

"Of course I care for you more, but work is also important."

Misaki stood up, "I don't think you understand what I'm getting at." flung the chair to one side, and slammed the door shut before leaving.

She grabbed Touma, who was waiting outside for her.

"Follow me."

A confused Touma followed Misaki out of the school and into an alley. To hell with his attendence record.

"What are we doing here?" Touma said.

Misaki pushed Touma against the wall, and leaned against him.

"Stay still."

"Huh?!"

Touma felt his body turning hotter, and his heartbeat increasing with Misaki's sweet strawberry scent streaming into his nose, and her body so close to him.

"Will you let me be a little more selfish this time?"

"I don't un-understand."

Touma understood when Misaki kissed on the lips, with her tongue attempting to reach into his mouth.

He instinctively pushed her away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Touma panted.

"Don't you want to have sex with me? Why are you rejecting me?"

"Why would I even want to have sex with you?!"

What exactly did Misaki's father say or do to her which made her become so impulsive?

Misaki looked to her right, her eyes vacant. Then, she looked back, straight into Touma's eyes.

"You're the only person left who cares for me. Please care for me more. I need you."

Touma stopped Misaki from inching forward with a hand.

"There are other ways to care for you. This isn't the only way."

Misaki stomped her feet, "But I want you to care for me in this way! If you do that, maybe I won't feel as lonely as before! It's killing me!"

"But..."

"Are you going to do it with me? Yes or no?"

Touma found the idea extremely uncomfortable. It felt like he was about to commit incest if he agreed. Touma wanted to say no, but would saying yes make her feel a lot better than just taking care of her normally?

It was a struggle inside his mind, but he hated the idea of saying yes.

He let it show in his face, and Misaki noticed it.

His answer was no.

"Fine!"

Misaki turned around, and sprinted off. She didn't want to let Touma see the tears on her eyes.

Touma ran after her.

Ignoring traffic, Misaki dashed onto the road.

When a truck appeared out of nowhere, Misaki stood there rooted.

Was this the end of her life? Would she be able to meet her mother in the underworld?

Touma pushed her aside, and he got knocked into the air by the truck instead.

An incredible scene played out in front of Misaki.

When he crashed onto the asphalt, a green portal swallowed him inside before disappearing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Touma found himself at the waterfall with a bucket filled with dirty clothes beside him.

The transition from chasing after Misaki to calm her down to washing landury felt unreal.

This is definitely not Heaven nor Hell.

If this was one, a someone named God or Satan would have made his appearance by now.

According to his "master" Louise, this is a place known as Halkegenia where nobles are people who can cast magic while the rest are commoners.

Academians had a lower status than commoners because of how different they looked, and the fact that society viewed them as lunatics didn't help.

Am I right to say that Academians can be considered as Japanese if they say I'm an Academian... from 3000 years in the past?

Touma grabbed a few pieces of dirty clothing, rubbed soap onto them, and began scrubbing against the washing board.

Because Louise said that he was weak, she didn't expect much from him, but at least he should be able to do odd jobs like washing clothes.

"Am I doomed to wash clothes for the rest of my life?" Touma muttered.

If I'm not actually dead, maybe I can get out of this place.

'How' was the big question here.

I wonder how is Misaki now.

Touma hoped that Misaki stay strong and not consider suicide because the only person in her life who cares for her has disappeared from her world.

All the more Touma had to find a way to return. Still, how?

His arms started to ache after some time of washing.

Touma shook his arms. "If only washing machines existed in this medieval setting."

"It must be hard trying to adapt. I heard that washing machines existed 4000 years ago in Academia."

A maid with short, black hair and green eyes smiled at him as she put down her own bucket filled with dirty clothing. Unlike the rest of the nobles, her skin colour and appearance looked Japanese.

"I'm actually from Japan, but I suppose Japan doesn't exist in this world."

"Japan? I don't remember a Japan existing in Academia. Not even 4000 years ago."

"It's a different world where we have computers, televisions and even electricity. You have none of those here."

"Academia had whatever you mentioned 4000 years ago."

"What?!"

Touma found it incredible that this world has been devolving since 4000 years ago. What happened in between?

The maid grabbed a few pieces of dirty clothing, soap, washing board, and started on her landury as well.

"I'm technically half Academian since my father is a Halkegenian, but I still resent Halkegenia for invading our land 4000 years ago."

Her scrubbing grew more intense. "They took away whatever that was Academia. That's why you don't see things like washing machines or computers here. That's why nobody understands us when we say that the air is made up of 78% nitrogen and 21% oxygen."

"Everyone keeps saying that the mages 4000 years ago won by destroying whatever Academia had by using their magic easily. Well, I suppose magic is more powerful than science after all." Touma said.

To Touma, magic was an unknown yet powerful force. It wasn't surprising if magic won. After all, how do you defeat somebody who could survive anything by conjuring a magical barrier?

"That's what was written in the textbook. History can be changed to suit people's needs. But the fact was that in the end, Academia lost."

Touma noticed how dejected the maid had become from talking about it.

"Let's talk about something else. What's your name? My name is Kamijou Touma. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, my Halkegenian name is Siesta." Her lips curled into a smile, "As for my Academian name... maybe I'll tell you when I get to know you better."

The mindless process of washing clothes continued in silence.

Siesta looked around, and whispered.

"Do you want to leave this place?"

Touma nervously looked around as well.

"You have a way out of here?"

If he wanted a way to escape this world, leaving this academy would be the best choice. The problem was his powerlessness. It takes only one mage to recapture him, and he might not have the chance to escape again.

"Of course. All you have to do is to wait outside in the castle in a specific area during dinner, and somebody will pick you up." Siesta said.

"But why are you helping me? No... what is your purpose in wanting me to leave this place?"

Not even once did Touma mention that he wanted to leave this place. Yet the maid already had a plan in place before she met him.

"Very observant. But it's not me who wants you to leave this place."

"Then who? And why?"

"I don't know. I'm just a scout sent to this Academy. Those were direct orders from my leader. I don't have enough authority to question her orders."

Siesta looked at Touma with a serious expression. "My job is to ensure that you get to that specific area during dinner, whether through your own free will or by force. Which option do you choose?"

Leaving is definitely better than being stuck here doing chores for the rest of eternity. Not only that, he might just find a way back home.

Touma was willing to risk his life in leaving this place with an unknown stranger in exchange for a breakthrough.

"I'll leave this place."

She broke into a smile. "Great. I hate using force, so I'm really thankful for your cooperation. Come, I'll familiarize you with the meeting point."

* * *

Vestri Court.

It was the meet up point for tonight's idiot-proof escape plan.

Located between two towers, in which one tower contained the dining hall where everyone would have their dinner, it was easy for Touma to sneak behind, and then disappear.

Both Siesta and Touma each had a tray containing deserts as they passed through this area. The nobles were having their afternoon tea in another area, and their job was to serve food to them.

"Do you have any idea who's coming to pick me up?" Touma said.

"Most likely, an esper will pick you up."

"Esper?"

"Academians who wields science as a form of magic. You can say that espers are a different kind of mages you see here."

Touma had a rough impression about espers from his RPG game which Misaki complained that was shitty just today. They were really like mages, but perhaps less flexible. They can only use one type of power, but mages could use different type of powers.

"Are you an esper then?"

"Nope. But as a scout, I naturally have my ways to protect myself if discovered."

From a distance, Touma spotted two mages chuckling as they casted water magic on another maid like Siesta. Cakes were scattered around her, and the tray on the ground to her left.

She raised both hands in a v-shape to defend against the water streams sprayed against her, but the intensity sent her backwards, crashing onto the grassy ground.

Touma threw his tray aside and rushed to pick the maid up.

"Are you okay?"

The maid nodded.

"What do you think you're doing?"

One of the mage with smooth, black hair looked at Touma with such condescendence that Touma clenched his fists, wanting to punch him hard right here now. He held back his urge.

Those two were bullies. Touma hated bullies.

"You think its fun to pick on somebody weaker than you?" Touma said.

"We were just practising our water spells..." The mage squinted his eyes,"Wait a minute, aren't you that Zero's familiar?"

"So what if I am." Touma said.

"Then I'll be magnanimous and give you a chance. Leave and we'll pretend that nothing happened. Or else..."

The bullied maid who was clearly an Academian turned towards Touma, her eyes thanking him for his kindness.

But there's a limit to how far kindness should go.

"It's okay. Just leave. It's better this way."

"What do you mean by its better?! If you don't stand up against those bullies, you always be bullied forever! Since you don't have the power to do so, then I'll stand up against them for you."

"It's not as simple as that. You'll die! That's why, please just leave!"

The maid was almost on the verge of tears. This black, spiky-haired boy was the first person who ever stood up for her. His kind act touched her deeply, but this is why such a kind boy should be spared from any other trouble.

The mage took out his wand, "Since I'm bored of this maid already, how about you fight me? To make things interesting, I'll apologize to her if you defeat me."

"And stop bullying her."

The other mage whispered to the mage with smooth, black hair, "Academians are so weak that you could safely bet your entire assets in a duel against them."

"Alright. I'll promise you that."

The maid grabbed both Touma's arms. "Are you serious?! I'm not joking! You'll die! You're just a human, not a mage! You don't have magical powers like him!"

"I don't care."

Touma pushed the maid aside, and stepped forward, ready for his duel.

Just then...

"What do you think you're doing!"

His "master" Louise had arrived, together with Siesta. It must have been Siesta who alerted her.

"Oh, if it isn't the Zero." The mage said.

Louise pointed to the mage, "I order you to apologize to him and leave."

"No."

"Ar-Are you defying my orders?"

The mage started laughing, "As expected of a familiar from the Zero. He doesn't even listen to you."

Louise shook in embarrassment and anger. It was bad enough to summon an Academian. Now he's a familiar who's also disobedient to its master.

Her familiar was a total failure.

She had to instill discipline into this failure of a familiar.

Louise took out her whip, and started whipping Touma.

Touma blocked the strikes with his arms, which felt hotter and painful with each successful strikes.

He didn't know whether to run, or punch his master out of self-defense.

If Touma did either one of the above, it might sabotage his chance in leaving this place during dinner.

From the corner of his eyes, Touma saw the mage casting a water jet in his direction.

The rune markings on his right hand flashed once, and Touma found his body turning to face the jet head on with his right hand outstretched.

The sound of glass shattering reverberated through the air, and the water jet vanished.

"What in the world was that...?"

The mage couldn't believe what he just saw. Touma's right hand had negated his spell with just a single touch.

Touma himself couldn't believe what he just did.

I have superpowers...?

It must be the rune marking on his right hand.

The mage recovered from his shock. "Oho, this will be interesting. So your familiar isn't that pathetic after all, Zero."

Waving his wand, the mage fired a few water balls towards Touma.

He rolled to the side, dodging all the balls.

"Why are you running away? I thought you'd be more interesting after you displayed your ability, but you disappoint me."

Touma remembered his right hand negating the water jet which the mage casted just now by touch.

If that's the case, I assume that this negation power applies only to my right hand.

The mage raised his wand in the air, and with a quick twirl, water bombs materialized mid-air and rained down towards Touma.

"This is my strongest spell which I've been practising day and night."

Even from a distance, Touma felt the slight tremors hitting against his body.

Confused at how to deal with such a situation, he could only run while the water bomb exploded in succession when they landed behind him.

Before that, Touma was just an ordinary high school boy dealing with problems like homework, and his RPG games.

Now, he was thrown into a life and dead situation where the slightest mistake could kill him.

Yes, the maid was right.

There was a real chance of him dying for real in this world.

I was too impulsive.

Without even thinking about how is he going to fight against a mage with just his bare hands and minimal street fighting skills, he agreed to a deal to save that maid.

The other mage levitated in front of Touma and smirked.

He casted the same spell that his friend had casted.

With water bombs falling 360 degrees around him, Touma realized that he was in a hopeless situation.

However...

He would at least punch the living daylight out of the despicable mage who interfered with his duel.

Touma swung his right fist upwards across the mage's jaws, hard enough to send him reeling on the ground.

With his right hand already in the air, he squatted down, minimising any other exposed body area, and shielded himself from the incoming water bombs by swinging his right hand around.

Fortunately, his body could still handle the damage from the other water bombs landing on his body when he charged forth to punch that mage.

The mage, upon seeing his friend being injured by a lowly Academian, he summoned a single water bomb as huge as a soccer ball and fired at Touma.

It knocked him unconscious in one shot.

* * *

Night fell.

Siesta stood alone in Vestri Court, waiting for the esper who was supposed to pick Touma up.

Because of the mage who fired that large water bomb on Touma, he was still unconscious in the healing ward.

Apparently, those water healers had problems in healing Touma. Their healing spells refused to work on Touma for some reason.

It would probably at least take about a week before Touma awakes.

Siesta felt the air turning prickly as a dark figure emitting sparks popped out from a tree behind her, and landed in front of her.

It was a girl with short, brown hair. She wore a black t-shirt, and mini pants which exposed most of her thighs.

Only her leader would wear such an attire. The traditional and banned attire which represented the identity of Academia.

Misaka Mikoto.

"Wh-Why are you here?!" Siesta said.

"Why can't I be here?"

Why was her leader the esper responsible in picking Touma up? Was Touma that important?

"What if something happens to you? The whole group would collapse without you. We have other espers equally as capable to do the job. You don't have to do it personally."

Mikoto glared at Siesta, "You doubt my ability? I'm the Electric Princess after all."

"E-Eh? No, of course not!"

She broke into a chuckle seeing how scared Siesta became, and poked her forehead to calm her down. "Just kidding."

"But why are you here? I believe that it was originally someone else who was supposed to be here instead of you."

"That's because he has earned my admiration."

According to Siesta, Touma landed in such a state because he was an idiot who rushed to save a maid from being bullied without pausing to think if he actually had the ability to handle the mages in the first place.

Mikoto deeply admired his attitude, though idiotic.

"Where's the map? I still need to get him out of here."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I honestly don't have much confidence in this chapter. I have no idea why.

Because the Guiche fight is so overdone, I skipped that part for an original part which does its job well enough to make Touma realize that he has a power.**  
**

I hope you realize that Touma is really just an ordinary high school boy. And when I mean ordinary, I mean ordinary just like you and me. So please understand that Touma would have lost because of lack of experience. Anyway, if it wasn't for Touma forgetting that he was fighting two enemies instead of one, he might have won.

Also, I would like to point out that history can be changed to suit people's needs. Is it really true that Halkegenia won easily? All of this information you know so far up till now about Halkegenia invading Academia are mainly from textbooks. They do not represent the whole truth.

But the one thing that remains the truth is that Academia lost.

Anyway, if you guys really want a Guiche fight... Mikoto will most probably be his opponent. And like every Guiche fight in fanfiction, he gets trashed.

To Guest: No. When he was summoned, he had no Imagine Breaker. After he was summoned, he had Imagine Breaker. Simple. And yes, I'm aware of the fact that my Chapter 1 is fucking unoriginal, but I'll try to change that from Chapter 2 onwards.

To Warning: Well, I just try to do my best and write to the best of my ability. HOPES and FEARS is a good story though :)

To lector: Even with Google Translate, I can only understand Justin Bieber and Paris Hiliton. Sorry :/

Hope you liked the chapter :)

See you.


End file.
